I Want To See You
by skacore
Summary: Antes de destruir la Death Note, Near conoce a una chica ciega...El sabe de algo que puede devolversela...aunque le cueste la mitad de su vida.es mejor el fic xD
1. Capitulo 1: volviendo a Wammy's House

I Want To See You

-Buenas buenas,damas y monos sub-desarrollados!-

-ese no es el libreto!-

-y entonces de que es?-

-de king kong!-

-PERO LA...(tapada de boca xD)-

-tranquilizate aqui esta el libreto!-

-ah...okok!...buenas buenas! damas y caballos!-

-ay Dios...-

-waaa! (hartazgo!)

-Imporvisa!-

-okok!...hola hoy traigo un fic bastante bonito que se me ocurrio hace poco n.n

Summary:

Antes de destruir la Death Note, Near conoce a una chica ciega...El sabe de algo que puede devolversela...aunque le cueste la mitad de su : OoC

Disclaimer:los personajes de DN no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla bla...bue ustedes ya saben eso :P

Here we Go!

...

**Capitulo1: ****volviendo a Wammy's House**

Near se encontraba caminando en el cuartel de la investigacion Kira, aburrido como siempre

"necesito un descanso y...aire fresco!"-penso el albino, auque hasta que no supiera que hacer con la libreta, no se podia ir de alli, Diossss eso era muy sofocante!

-Y bien Near...se te ocurrio algo?-pregunto Ide

-mmm...no en realidad, podriamos decidir que hacer con la libreta en otro momento?-pregunto el niño con su rostro normalmente inexpresivo

-mmm...pero si no hacemos nada con la libreta ahora...que vas a hacer?-esas palabras de Aizawa perturbaron un poco al chico que estaba entre ellos

-necesito salir...aunque sea un rato-

-eh?...adonde vas a salir?-pregunto adivinen: Matsuda (aplauso para el que adivino! wiii! xxD)

-estan en Londres,Inglaterra...pueden ir a cualquier lugar que gusten, aprovechen su estadia aqui-

-y tu adonde iras?-pregunto Mogui

-necesito ir al orfanato Wammy a hacer algo importante...-

-bien, entonces nos estariamos tomando el dia?-

-algo asi, Sr. Aizawa...Gevanni me llevas al orfanato?-

-si señor-dicho esto Near se fue con Gevanni hacia el orfanato, dejando a los demas detectives un poco confundidos.

-y bien que hacemos ahora?-

-¡YO SE QUE PODEMOS HACER IDE!-

-matsuda no grites-

-lo siento Aizawa-

-grrr...MATSUDA! TU SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE DISCULPAR! ERES UN TORPE, BRUTO, INFANTIL! Y...-Aizawa fue callado por Mogi e Ide, ya que sino tengan por seguro de que le saltaba encima a Matsuda y, creanme, no va a ser muy bonito...xD

-tranquilo Aizawa, creo que tu tambien necesitas salir un rato-

-si es verdad Mogi, vamos a algun lado-

Dicho esto, los 4 investigadores salieron de alli,hacia...bueno ellos tampoco sabian a donde iban.

**-X-X-**

En otro lugar, en donde hay cerebros un poco mas desarrollados xD

-dime Near, y porque derrepente esa urgencia de ir al orfanato-(casi pongo baño aca xxD)

-tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Roger y avisarle de que el caso termino y bueno, necesito volver-menciono con un tono de frustracion-pero es obvio que no va a ser tan divertido como antes-

-si, creo que los casos que siguen no van a ser tan interesantes, si conseguimos alguno complicado te buscamos Near-

-gracias Gevanni, cambiando de tema, alguna idea de que hacer con la libreta?-

-mmm yo propondria hablar con el shinigami y ver sus opciones, a proposito, donde esta la libreta?-

-la deje en la caja fuerte de alta seguridad alla en la base-dijo el peliblanco, tomando uno de sus mechones

-veo...Ya llegamos!-exclamo Gev, bajandose del auto para acompañar al joven (jajajaja! GEV!)

**Gevanni's Pov:**

Entramos en el perimetro cercado del orfanato, siguiendo el sendero de piedra que habia en el suelo. Me asombre por la cantidad de chicos que habia alli,_ "se supone que este es un orfanato para niños superdotados, todos ellos lo son?"_. Pense siguiendo al joven al que le sostenia de la mano (aww tooo cuute!). Antes de entrar creo que vi a un perro afuera, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria que carraspeo un poco para llamar la atencion.

-Near! que gusto verte! tanto tiempo! y mira como has crecido!-tipicas secretarias xD -Roger esta en su despacho, pasa...-el pequeño camino por un pasillo y entro en una puerta, mas grande que las demas.

-Hola Near, que bueno que te encuentres bien!-menciono el señor con su voz ronca, seguro el debe ser el tal Roger

-hola Roger, si estoy bien gracias, escucha Roger...yo todavia no tengo donde quedarme, puedo volver aqui?

-eso es obvio Near! eres de la familia! bienvenido de nuevo!-el señor se encontraba muy feliz por volver a tener a Near aqui

-hay algo de lo cual me deba enterar?-

-mmm...no nada, solo compañeros nuevos, nada mas-

-hmp, que bueno-dijo este, creo que por alguna razon estaba feliz por eso-ire a dejar las cosas en mi cuarto-

-esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde-dicho esto Near se alejo de alli, guiandome por muchos pasillos hasta una habitacion con un numero encima: 212, entro alli, dejo sus maletas y salio, llevandome de nuevo a la entrada de aquel lugar...

-Gevanni, yo te llamare cuando se me ocurra una idea de que hacer con la libreta, por ahora me quedare aqui, me he salteado muchas clases-

-esta bien, aunque no creo que te sea dificil volver a retomar-mencione,dejando escapar una leve risa, Near tambien rio. -nos vemos Near!- dicho esto, abandone la institucion...

**-X-X-**

**Aizawa's Pov:**

Estuvimos manejando con Ide a medias el camino, ya estabamos en Londres, asi que solo nos iba a quedar estacionar e ir a ver las cosas que habia, yo por mi parte queria llevarle algun regalo a mi hija, aunque no sabia exactamente que, Matsuda se paso todo el viaje cantando el estribillo de Green Day 21 Guns, me tenia mas podrido que la ensalada de albaca con huevo y mortadela que hacia mi abuela, la cual nunca comiamos por obvias razones, y como nadie la queria tocar, nunca la tirabamos...

-One, twenty-one guns, trow up your arms into the skyyy...you and I-cantaba Matsuda (por asi decirlo, Matsuda cantaba igual que Mello cantando opera, o Near cantando rock gotico como Amy Lee (amen! esa chica es loo mas!) )

-Matsuda...ya bajamos...PODRIAS HACERLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y DEJAR DE CANTAR!-estaba demasiado alterado como para ser cortes

-ooo... pero no me dejan expresarme!-

-ESO NO ES EXPRESARSE, ESO ES PEOR QUE LA PEOR TORTURA DE JIGSAW!-auch golpe duro

-si es verdad...Aizawa tranquilizate un poco y aparca por favor!-

Comenze a aparcar, con cuidado, MUCHO cuidado, a menos de que quiera rayar el chevrolet Camaro que nos presto Halle, una vez echo esto comenze a revisar el auto por todos lados para ver que no estubiera rayado, al terminar, me fui hacia una galeria bastante grande donde habia muchos jugetes y cosas asi...pero me llamo la atencion un pequeño objeto, un collar que se abre con cristales puros incrustados delicadamente afuera, me gusto mucho y entre a comprarlo inmediatamente. Aunque fue un poco caro no me arrepiento de haberlo echo.

Asi pasaron las horas y cuando todos terminamos de comprar, a Matsuda se le ocurrio la GRAN idea de manejar el con Mogi, ya que nosotros manejamos con Ide hasta aca.

-Pero que primero maneje Mogi-sinceramente en la ciudad me daba mucho miedo que el manejara semejante auto

-por favor Ai, yo puedo hacerlo!-me dijo con cara de perrito mojado, bueno no me pude resistir y subimos al auto con nuestro, "seguro" de si mismo, conductor (jajajaja! "AI"! xxD)

-mmm...no sienten un poco de olor a alcohol aqui?-

-mmm...ahora que lo dices Mogi,si, hay un poco-

-un segundo Ide, ese olor no viene de...-

-MATSUDA! NO ARRANQ...-un ruido subito nos corto el grito...sinceramente no quiero saber de donde provenia...

-creo que...-

-callate Ide-

-Rompimos el-

-callate Mogi-

-Paragolpes trasero...-

-MATSUDA ERES UN IDIOTA! AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER!-

-un segundo...¿rompimos? querran decir rompio el paragolpes trasero-

-Ide tiene razon!-dije

WIII WOOO WIII WOOO (imitacion barata de ruido de sirenas)

-hay no mam...-ahora que me di cuenta, habiamos roto el paragolpes con el frente del un...si nada mas ni nada menos que...un Ferrari 599 Fiorano 0KM! (BABA!) de una señora que esta muy molesta en este momento. El policia se acerco hasta nuestro auto y dijo...

-quien conducia?-todos comenzamos a silbar exepto Matsuda, el cual estaba shokeado mirando por el espejo retrovisor al auto de atras...

-señor...¿se encuentra bien?

-KKKYYYYAAAAAA UNNNN FERRARIIIIII! ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!-grito este saliendo del auto, mirando a la maquina supersonica que esa mujer tenia por auto...solo hay una cosa que decir...

EXTREME FACEPALM!

y casi como el viejito de la foto, me atravesaba la cara con la mano...

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Despues de despedirme de Gevanni, entre devuelta en lo que ahora era mi nuevo hogar, cuando deje a Gev, coloque mis maletas asi nomas, asi que iba a ordenarlas...

Un rato despues sali del cuarto y me encamine hacia el comedor, a todo esto ya eran las 10 de la noche asi que iba a ir a comer...Como siempre, elegi un lugar en donde nadie mas se sentara y comenze a comer hasta que escuche un ladrido...Gire mi cabeza hacia donde venia el sonido y vi a una chica que se sentaba enfrente mio en la mesa y comenzo a comer, parecia como si no supiera que estubiera aqui. Como sea, yo tampoco le di mucha importancia al asunto y segui comiendo de manera tranquila aunque habia algo de raro en ella...

...Sus ojos...dos pequeñas piedras violetas aunque sin pupila, eran unos extraños y...hermosos ojos, quizas nunca vi nada igual tan hermosamente extraño.

Pero como siempre, nada dura asi que ella se levanto y camino dejando sus cubiertos y demas cosas para lavar, luego se retiro. Decidi seguirla sin que se diera cuenta pero por el perro que la acompañana no iba a ser muy facil. Luego de un rato vi que entro en la habitacion 131, supuse que alli iria a dormir, asi que me retire del lugar por un muy merecido descanzo...pero algo flotaba en mi mente..._"Trato de los Ojos"_

**-X-X-**

**Ide's Pov:**

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, estabamos en la estacion de policias y matsuda estaba haciendo los tramites con Halle y la señora del Ferrari. Nosotros estabamos en la sala, sentados en los sillones, tomando cafe.

-Aizawa estas bien?- este ultimo miraba el suelo,como si hubiera pasado la gran cosa

-si Mogi, estoy bien-

-tampoco es el fin del mundo-me anime a decir

-si es verdad pero...

-pero?-preguntamos al unisono

-Matsuda...nos averguenza-

Reimos ante este comentario desalentador, como puede ser que seamos detectives que resolvimos el tan mundialmente famoso caso K.I.R.A y que ahora estemos en la comisaria, por algo que hizo Matsuda, borracho...¬¬u

Matsuda salia del lugar, cabizabajo, seguro que las dos chicas le van a hacer pagar los arreglos de los automoviles, sino seguro que lo demandaban y con las mujeres molestas no hay que meterse...

-Y bien Matsuda que sucedio?-pregunto Mogi

-mmm...solo tengo que pagar los arreglos y una caja de chocolates para las 2,jejeje-contesto, rascandose la cabeza como si no le importara, mas o menos todo eso fue el pago de varios meses que nos dio L

-asumiste tus responsabilidades!-

-si Aizawa ¬¬-

-bien, volvamos, muero de sueño-dije

-pero yo conducire!-dijo Halle, y con eso volvimos hasta el hotel...

**-X-X-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Quien es Ella?

**Capitulo 2:**** Quien es ella?**

**Near's Pov:**

Desperte, como siempre, con la almohada sobre la cabeza, la luz me hiere los ojos. Al rato me levanto, me baño y sigo construyendo la torre de dados que deje a medio hacer ayer por la noche, hasta la hora del desayuno,espero que esa chica este tambien alli. Al rato sono el timbre que indicaba lo que mi estomago pedia a gritos, el desayuno. Me encamine hasta el comedor y elegi la mesa vacia junto a la ventana, observaba a los chicos, todos mas o menos de mi edad , pero muy diferentes en cuanto a apariencia me refiero, y muchos de ellos conversaban animadamente de temas triviales o la tarea que habia para hoy, no me parecio muy interesante ver que discutian mis nuevos compañeros, asi que me dedique a comer, hasta que vi que la chica de ayer se sento en el borde de la mesa en la que estaba, siempre acompañada por su perro. Me concentre en ella, tenia una cabellera marron oscuro con pequeñas ondas al final, flequillo al costado, tez blanca y vestia con tenis, jeans blancos y una remera negra con una calavera pirata en blanco atras. Otra cosa que me di cuenta era que no notaba mi presencia, o solamente no le importaba?, o no le parecia relevante que alguien estuviera alli con ella?, igual no se la veia muy conversadora...

-mira que rara que es...-

-sii, siempre sola-

-y con ese perro!-

Aqui hablaban las niñas, los comentarios despectivos son despreciables, las personas que los dicen son despreciables, me dan mucho asco, ademas que tiene que este sola? o con una mascota? se ve que son estupidas...

-ya, callensen-Por fin escuche hablar a mi "acompañante" su voz era suave, tranquila, pero se notaba un dejo de molestia en la pequeña oracion que decia, solo miraba el plato de comida y luego se levanto y se fue, decidi acompañarla esta vez pero justo toco el timbre para comenzar las clases...

Fui hasta mi habitacion a buscar mis cosas para comenzar, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaban, comenze a buscarlas, no me gusta llegar tarde a clases, busque abajo de mi cama y vi mi sandwich destrozado abajo de mi cama, supongo que fue un animal que tenia hambre...un segundo, animal?...FUE ESE PERRO!.

Sali de mi habitacion y vi huellas de perro y migajas en el piso, hasta el mas idiota se daria cuenta de que es el perro, las segui hasta afuera y efectivamente estaba ese Huski comiendose mi comida, pero los libros estaban intactos, tome mis cosas y escuche a la chica detras mio.

-perro malo! eso no es tuyo!-decia mientras retaba al perro

-no te preocupes-le dije yo

-ah?...ah..si lo siento-dijo mirando hacia abajo

-encerio no te preocupes, me importaban mas los libros que el sandwich-

-espero que no se hayan roto- me dijo, pero ¿acaso no veia que estaban bien los libros?

-bien, sera mejor que vayamos a clases antes de que nos pongan ausente-

-si!- dijo, sonriendo, tenia una linda sonrisa, llamo a su perro, lo tomo de la correa-vamos al aula Nigle-el perro ladro

-Nigle, asi se llama?-

-si, es un nombre raro verdad? jejeje-ella era "arrastrada" por el perro

Entramos en el aula obviamente tarde, pero no demasiado, la chica paso por al lado del profesor y se sento en su asiento, yo segui caminando, pero senti una mano que agarraba mi camisa por detras...

-Hola! tu debes ser mi nuevo alumno no?-decia mientras de un tiron me hacia pararme al lado suyo

-etto...si soy yo...-para esto toooda el aula se habia volteado a verme

-y como es su nombre?-

-soy Near...-conteste, cortante

-y bien señor Near, de cuanto es su IQ?-pregunto, como burlandose de lo cortante que fui

-190...-ante esto toda la clase me miro con cara de "mentira"

-bien seño IQ, por favor sientese al lado de Linda-

-si...-y dicho esto me fui a sentar

-bien alumnos! saquen sus libros pagina 13! completa en 40 minutos!, y...seño IQ, usted va a hacer el test de Raven, quiero ver si lo que me dice sobre su tan alto IQ es verdad, tienes 40 minutos y...-

-si, conozco la prueba...-dije, interrumpiendo al profesor, lo cual parecio molestarle

-bien aqui tienes-me entrego unas hojas con la prueba y comenze a hacerla...

Pasaron 20 minutos y entrege la prueba, el profesor me miro con cara de WTF! (notese la cara de un profe estricto xxD), y me retire al asiento...Linda era muy platlicadora como la recordaba, me llamo la atencion que queria ayuda con el ejercicio 4 asi que me dispuse a explicarle. Pasaron los 40 minutos y el profesor paso a retirar los libros, luego comenzo a explicar la siguiente unidad: Atomos,y asi platico sobre atomos los 40 minutos que quedaban y para mi suerte toco el timbre. Me diriji a la cocina y la chica que cocinaba se acordo de mi y me dijo lo mismo que la secretaria, tipico, siempre le cai bien a esa señora y le explique lo que paso hoy con mi sandwich y me dijo que me preparaba mas ahora, tambien me dijo que esa chica ojivoleta era la mas inteligente de la Wammy, asi que tenia competencia, sinceramente me agradaba tener competencia, pero lo mejor era que era esa chica...No se porque pero me agradaba, aun sin conocerla.

La señora me entrego el sandwich, le dije gracias y me fui hacia afuera, alli se encontraba la persona mas enigmatica de este lugar...

**-X-X-**

**Matsuda's Pov:**

Pase la noche hablando con Halle de lo ocurrido, me regaño bastante, si que va a ser una buena mama...Son las 9:30 de la mañana y estoy con mucho sueño como para hacer algo...En la habitacion se escucho un ruido y me asuste mucho, creo que moje mis pantalones cuando vi a Watari parado al lado de la puerta con una bandeja y te...

"seguro que es el cansancio, si seguro que es eso..."-me console mentalmente hasta que el fantas... Digo Watari se acerco hasta mi cama...

-Joven Matsuda, se le ofrece algo?-

-mmm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIOS MIO UN FANTASMA!-

Aizawa, Ide y Mogi entraron rapido a la habitacion y me vieron con cara de WTF!

-Matsuda...el no es un fantasma! solo es el mayordomo de Near-me dijo Aizawa tratando de tranquilizarme

-Lo siento si cause un alboroto,mi nombre es Willy...-

-Wonka?-pregunte yo, bueno nada se pierde con preguntar eso

-NOOO MATSUDA! EL NO ES WILLY WONKA ESTUPIDO!-

-creo que alguien tiene la regla, Aizawa-

-QUE DIJISTE! HIJO DE... TE VOY A ARRANCAR TODAS LAS VENAS Y VAN A HACER FALTA MAS QUE TOALLITAS PARA LIMPIAR LA SANGRE!-dicho esto Aizawa salto encima mio y me dio una buena paliza.

_**"Leccion de hoy: Nunca pero NUNCA le digas a alguien si tiene la regla**_"

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov**

Ella se encontraba acostada sobre el cesped abajo de un arbol mirando las nubes, sola, "_que novedad...eh?"_ pense, luego resovi sentarme con ella, ya la conocia de antes, seguro que no tendra problema. Fui, me acerque y dije...

-Hola, puedo sentarme contigo?-ERROR! ESO SONO DIRECTO Y...CURSI?

-mmm...si por que no?-dicho esto yo me sente

-como te llamas?-

-soy Clear-(nota: Limpio)-y tu?-

-soy Near-pense que me habia visto en clase y en el comedor y me presente en el aula, que raro que no se acuerde

-cerca?-me pregunto

-si-

-por que?, cerca de que o quien?-plaf, la pego justo!

-cerca de ser L y porque Clear?-era obvio que era un alias pero por que?

-eres sucesor de L no? guau...Clear porque segun lo que me dijieron, estoy limpia-

-limpia?-

-si, por asi decirlo mi "sabana" no esta manchada-(nota: sabana=alma)

-no lo creo, todos alguna vez pecamos o hacemos algun acto impuro o declarado inmoral por la sociedad-

-mmm...no yo nunca cometi pecado, ni delito, ni cosas inmorales-(Nota:inmoral: que no es ley pero todos saben que esta mal por pura logica,antonimo: moral)

-sinceramente eso me parece muy dificil-

-si es verdad, ya se que es dificil de creer, pero si me conoces te daras cuenta-en la charla se hizo presente un ruido, el del estomago

-tienes hambre- le pregunte, dandole uno de mis sandwichs

-gracias-sonrio, pero note que nunca me mira, siempre al suelo

Luego de comer, sono el timbre para volver a clases, nos levantamos y fuimos caminando hacia adentro, pero ella se tropezo con una piedra bastante grande, del tamaño de una almohada y cayo al suelo.

-estas bien?-

-si, estas preocupado por mi?-

-eh?-

-gracias-me sonrio y se fue adentro, perdiendose por los pasillos,seguramente al salon o a su pieza, yo por mi parte me fui al salon, teniamos biologia.

Entre al salon y me sente en mi lugar , la seño llego con un carrito de supermercado, lleno de jaulas con conejos adentro.

-Bien chicos, hoy haremos un experimento de a 2 con conejos, el experimento se trata de bla bla bla bla bla...-y nos comenzo a entregar los conejos con sus respectivas jaulas,nos acomodamos y comenzamos con el experimento sacando al conejo de sus jaulas

-Primero coloquenlen el sedante que les di, sino se les va a mover mucho-nos dijo la seño

Yo comenze a inyectarle el sedante al animal, cuando este se calmo, vi a Clear que estaba con la aguja en la mano mientras su compañera le sostenia el conejo

-vamos apurate!-le dijo su compañera

-es que no se donde!-

-como que no sabes donde!-en esto el conejo se giro y le mordio la mano a la chica la cual grito y se fue a curar la herida, el conejo por su parte saltaba por toda el aula

-ATRAPALO!- le grito la seño

-no se como...-le dijo esta

Yo tome al conejo y me sente frente a Clear

-aqui esta, pienso ayudarte-

-Near?-

-si?-

-no, nada, gracias-dicho esto yo le entrege el conejo y mientras ella lo sostenia yo le coloque el sedante y la ayude con su experimento, nosotros igual habiamos terminado. Justo toco el timbre y la segui hasta afuera.

-Clear?-

-si?-

-Eres Ciega...-ella paro en seco, y miro al suelo.

-si, es verdad-perece que ella no queria que me entere-como te diste cuenta?-

-habilidades de deduccion-

Sonrio un poco-tienes razon, eres el unico que lo adivino, pero el segundo que lo sabe-

-nadie mas se dio cuenta?-en realidad no me sorprendia, lo habia escondido muy bien

-nop nadie mas-creo que se sentia orgullosa de eso

-entonces Roger lo sabe-

-asi es, pero yo le demostre que puedo ser la mejor aun sin ojos-dicho esto miro hacia abajo y camino hacia un arbol, se sento a la sombra, la imite

-desde cuando eres ciega?-queria romper el silencio

-desde los 7 años-

-y cuantos años tienes?

-13, vos?-ese comentario me sorprendio mucho ya que era ciega desde hace 6 años

-14-

-mmm...veo, desearia poder verte-en ese instante se puso a llorar...

**-X-X-**

**Gevanni's Pov:**

Ya llevaba 2 dias sin noticias de Near, necesitamos hacer algo con la libreta pronto. Le dije a Halle que iba a buscarlo asi nos dice si se le ocurrio algo; por suerte faltan pocar horas de viaje para llegar a Winchester, el lugar del orfanato. Pero el carro comenzo a fallar y ahora estoy en un pueblo mientras me lo arreglan, he roto el cigueñal en 2, no tengo idea de como paso pero en fin le dije que haga lo que pueda. Solo espero tener una respuesta de Near cuendo llege...

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Clear lloraba, me dieron ganas de abrazarla, me parecia que algo malo venia de todo esto, ya nos hemos saltado clases, la merienda y se hacerca la hora de comer, por suerte ya se habia calmado...

-Te encuentras bien?-

-si...yo...no se...-ella decia incoherencias pero por lo menos ya no lloraba, aunque tenia los ojos rojos por ello.

-vamos a lavarte la cara, se acerca la hora de comer-ella asintio y me dirijio hasta su habitacion.

Era igual a la mia, nada mas que tenia dierentes pertenencias, obviamente, ella se lavaba la cara, decidi mirar haber que hacia esa chica aqui, me di cuenta de que hacia castillos gigantes con cerillas, solo espero que algun dia ella pueda ver lo que producen las cerillas, aunque tengo la sensacion de saber como curarla, si es asi debo investigar...

Comimos muy poco y la acompañe hasta su habitacion, me despedi y me retire a la mia. Ya acostado comenze a pensar en por que creo que yo se como curar a un ciego...ser Jesus...devolverle la cosa mas importante para poder descubrir el mundo: la vista, estuve no se cuanto tiempo vagando en la cama y no me puedo dormir...

**-X-X-**

**Gevanni's Pov:**

Por fin me devolvieron el auto! ahora estoy camino al orfanato, es de noche, tardare unas 2 horas en llegar, se va a hacer un poco aburrido, solo espero no dormirme ya que el camino es muy sinuoso.

-Necesito algo que me distraiga del sueño!-digo sabiendo de que nadie me va a escuchar, resuelvo colocar una cancion y cantar asi no me duermo

-It's Gonna Rain! nanana na!-(nota: It's Gonna Rain de Bonnie Pink ta buena)

-si cantaras com resuelves casos, estarias fundido-

-AAAHHHH!-vire mi auto hacia la banquina y mire hacia atras sacando mi pistola

-sabes que con eso no puedes matar a un shinigami, Ku-Ku!-

-Ryuk...Dios casi me muero del susto!-cuando mi corazon comenzo a latir a ritmo mas relajado me anime a decir-que haces aqui?-

-mmm...nada en realidad, quiero una manzana y como te ibas pense que ibas a comprar, pero veo que no compraste T.T-

-bueno calmate!-

-adonde ibas?-

-em..al orfanato-

-orfanato?-

-si, haber si Near penso que hacer con la libreta-

-ahhh buscan que hacerla, esa libreta puede servir para muchas cosas...Ku-Ku-

-fetichismo?-

-no exactamente, pero si ku-ku-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par... Pero bueno no es una mala idea (nota: nooo para nada! un cuaderno para descargarse? nee! como pensas! xxD)

-guau...-

-yo una vez vi a Light colorado y se movia mucho, mucho y yo...-

-queres una manzana!-le dije antes de que me contara algo traumatizante

-MANZANA!-

-por que te gustan tanto?-

-quieres?, es una manzana del mundo shinigami-me dijo extendiendome lo que parecia ser un morron seco

-emmm...no gracias, jeje-y asi seguimos el camino hasta Wammy

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Estaba contando ovejas: 1.932.754 ovejas, y por fin mis ojos comenzaron a tener sueño asi que comenze a dormir en un sueño ligero, hasta que senti un roze de algo en mi espalda, me di vuelta y, asustado, me cai de la cama.

-tanto miedo doy? es la segunda vez que alguien me hace eso!-

-ah...shinigami, eres tu-dije sosteniendome la cabeza-que haces aqui?-

-QUE SOY RYUK!...emmm...busco manzanas, pero aqui no hay es una pena, no?-me dijo algo angustiado-el otro tipo...como era su nombre?-

-Gev...-

-no! no me digas! lo tengo en la punta de la lenguita!-comenze a impacientarme, pasaron 2 minutos y nada-ya casi!...LO TENGO! ES GEVENCIO!-facepalm!

-no...el es Gevanni-

-ah siii...bueno el me dijo que querias saber que hacer con la libreta, no?-

-si estoy buscando que hacer con ella...-

-mmm... yo puedo ayudarte, pero debes darme tiempo-

-ok...ahora si me dejas dormir...-

-emm..ok...que es esto?-

-es una torre de dados, no la tires...-

-esta bien...Ku-Ku!-

**-X-X-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Problemas de Libreta

**Capitulo3:**** Problemas de Libretas**

**Gevanni's Pov:**

Llege al lugar pero obviamente de noche, asi que me quede afuera en el auto y decidi dormir, pero algo no estaba bien...algo falta...esa voz que me taladra los oidos...Y RYUK?.

Sali a buscarlo pero no lo encontre afuera, seguro que se metio adentro del lugar, eso no es bueno, no quiero que cause alboroto, osea por asi decilo Ryuk no es tranquilo...ni lindo, asi que cualquiera que lo vea se va a dar un susto de muerte, debo hallarlo, pero como?

Ya se! muajajajaja!...

Dicho esto me dirigi hacia el baul de mi auto ya que alli llevaba muchas manzanas, abri la cajuela y...PERO DONDE ESTAN! DONDE ESTAN LAS MANZANAS!

Solo quedan 2, bien me las voy a tener que ingeniar...

**-X-X-**

**Ryuk's Pov:**

Estaba super aburrido intentando de que dos dados se superponieran pero no habia caso, hasta que mi buen olfato de shinigami (Nota:perro xxD), sentia ese olor que amaba tanto...MANZANAS Y ESTABAN CERCA!

Rapidamente sali hacia el pasillo y vi una hilera de pedazos de manzana, los cuales fui comiendo, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en el auto de...Gev...Gev...bueno Gev nomas...

-Ryuk, si te quedas aqui por lo que queda de la noche te doy muchas mas manzanas-

-Ku-Ku! si que sabes jugar-le dije a Gev, el cual parecia tranquilo de que yo estubiera aqui

-por ahora te doy esta como parte de la recompenza-

-MANZANA!...ñam ñam hasta que hora tengo que esperar?-

-hasta las 8 que se comienzan a levantar todos-

-bien...sabes jugar a piedra, papel o tijera?

-si...-

-matemos el tiempo-

-yo no quiero matar nada-

-y yo no tengo tinta asi que jugemos-dicho esto jugamos un rato y luego dormimos hasta las 7:30...

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Me desperte con un ruido, efectivamente Ryuk no me hizo caso y tiro la torre de dados haciendo un escandalo, pero son las 7:45, todos se estan levantando para ir al comedor asi que apreoveche, me asee y sali al patio a desayunar, dejando que el shinigami me siguiera,llege al lugar pero Clear no esta aqui, asi que decidi ir por ella a su cuarto, cuando llege ella esta lista pero sentada en el suelo, sin moverse...

-Hola Near- me dijo con una sonrisa

-como sabes que soy yo-

-tus pasos, caminas diferente al resto, jeje-

-que impresionante, por que no vas al comedor?-

-asi que tienes una nueva amiga?-el shinigami me dijo

-es que Nigel escapo, no se donde esta-

-Nigel? ku-ku-

-que molesto...-dije muy bajo

-dijiste algo?-

-emm no nada vamos al comedor luego lo buscamos-

-si-yo la tome de la mano y la acompañe al comedor, alli comimos y luego buscamos nuestras cosas para clases: teniamos poesia

-bien...quien me recita la Oracion de los Amantes? mmm...señor Near hagalo usted-me decial el profesor/gay/loco/etc.

-bien...con esta pluma...-decia sin ganas

-no, no y NO!, haci no se hace, se lo tiene que decir como a una amante, de manera romantica, imagine que su esposa es la Señorita Clear-

-eh?-hay no, no queria hacer eso

-bien, le tengo que explicar?, tome las manos de ella, y recitelo poeticamente-NOOO! WHY KAMI! no es que ella era fea sino que era muy bonita pero no me gusta hacerlo enfrente de toda la clase siendo el nuevo...pero obedeci al viejo y tome sus manos

-Con esta pluma, disipare tus tristezas, tu copa nunca estara vacia porque yo sere tu vino, con esta vela iluminare tu camino y con este anillo, te pido que seas mia...-

El viejo comenzo a llorar, y Clear estaba bastante roja, yo por mi parte me queria anotar el nombre en la Death Note, hize una terrible estupidez! Dios!

-que emotivo, fue con tanta expresion, tanta deteminacion, serias un magnifico poeta...snif-

-lo dudo mucho-

-KU-KU! ESO FUE TERRIBLE! QUE QUEMO! JAJAJAJA!-(nota:quemo=verguenza; pasar quemo, pasar verguenza)

Era increible que fuera el unico que podia escuchar al ente ya que sus alaridos y risas me estaban taladrando los oidos, para mi suerte sono el timbre, asi que me diriji para afuera con la ojivioleta ya que teniamos que buscar a su perro...

-que bueno que salimos de ese lugar, nunca mas tomo la clase de literatura!-grite

-se ve que no te gusta la poesia,jeje-me respondio ella

-ami no me gusta la poesia romantica, es emm..."fresita"-ella rio ante este comentario

-fresita, si tu lo dijiste de esa manera, Ku-Ku!-

-neee...primera y ultima vez que hago algo asi!-dije, mientras acompañaba a Clear hacia el pie del arbol, ella comenzo a lllamar al perro, y efectivamente, este vino moviendo su cola en señal de alegria.

-un perro guia?-me dijo el shinigami-tengo sospechas sobre esto...-

-hola Nigle, donde te metiste precioso?-le decia Clear al perro

-tienes hambre?- le pregunte

-un poco-me respondio ella, con una sonrisa

-que caballero que estas siendo con esa niña, Ku-Ku-

Yo saque una manzana y se la di a Clear, pero el shinigami se veia un tanto extraño con respecto a la manzana.

-tanto te gustan?-le pregunte a la muchacha

-MANZANA! SII ME ENCANTAN!-me grito Ryuk, creo que es adicto a ellas-QUIERO UNA O SE LA VOY A SACAR A TU AMIGUITA!-

Yo tire una manzana hacia arriba y el la atrapo, devorandola de un mordisco, despues de todo, como que si Clear fuera a verme tirando manzanas que luego desaparecen

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigiamos hacia clases cuando Roger nos intercepto en la puerta.

-Chicos se puspenden las clases de hoy por un incidente que sucedio con un maestro-

Se escucharon los tipicos SIIIIII! de mis compañeros,ami me da igual...

-y ese olor a sangre?-menciono mi acompañante

-eh? olor a sangre?-

-si, viene de adentro-no queria desconfiar de ella ya que, cuando uno de los sentidos falla, el resto se agudiza asi que debe estar en lo cierto

-Ku-Ku!, vas a investigar?-yo asenti con la cabeza

-indicame de donde viene-dije tomandola de la mano, tiene una piel muy suave

-si- y acto seguido nos fuimos adentro del edificio

**-X-X-**

**Gevanni's Pov:**

No dormi muy bien, ese shinigami ronca como motor viejo!, en este momento estoy llendo hacia alguna cafeteria para llenar mis vasos sanguineos con cafeina y despertarme un poco, ahora que lo pienso esa frase es muy "Near" jejeje.

-Un cafe grande, por favor-

-enseguida-

Mire la hora, las 9:15 AM, _"hmp, temprano"_, me dieron mi cafe y lo bebi despacio, saboreandolo, bien ya no tengo sueño pero en la cafeteria estan pasando un partido bueno y no me lo quiero perder, asi que me quedo aqui.

**-X-X-**

**Mogi's Pov:**

Nos ha llegado una nota de la CIA y del FBI avisando de que si no hacemos nada con la libreta, nos la van a sacar a la fuerza, lo cual no debe suceder, asi que levante al equipo de investigacion y les comente la situacion...

-que cosa Mogi?-me pregunto Aizawa

-que si no hacemos nada con la libreta, nos la sacaran a la fuerza-le conteste

-como vas con eso Matsuda?-

-no muy bien Ide, Gevanni no contesta su celular-

-entonces que haremos?-intervine

-le llevaremos la libreta a Near para que piense rapido que hacer-me contesto Ide

-si pero el viaje es largo hasta el orfanato-dijo Matsuda

-si, pero tu no manejaras-menciono Aizawa

-ok en marcha!-dijo Matsuda, luego de esto nos encaminamos con la libreta hacia Wammy's House.

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Iba con Clear de la mano, ella ma llevaba bastante rapido por los pasillos, hasta que escuche a Ryuk.

-ku-ku tu amigita, es ciega no?-decia mientras nos seguia volando, yo asenti con la cabeza

-yo se de algo que puede curarla...-me dijo, me asombre ante este comentario yo sabia que habia algo que la podia curar, pero en este momento no se que puede ser

-aqui es de donde proviene el olor a sangre-dijo Clear-¿que es lo que hay?

-una puerta... A los baños-dije, luego trague saliva, y abri la puerta, muy despacio, alli vi una de las escenas mas impactantes de mi vida

**-X-X-**

**Gevanni's Pov:**

Temino el partido y sali hacia mi auto, vi mi celular con muchas llamadas de Mogi y Matsuda, decidi llamarlos para ver que sucedia.

-Hola Mogi, que sucede?

_-Tengo noticias malas, el FBI y la CIA dijieron que si no haciamos nada con la libreta, nos la quitaran a la fuerza-_

-y como se enteraron de esto?-

_-Al parecer habia un espia con nosotros y le h contado todo, sobre la libreta y Near, el orfanato y demas-_

-Un espia? bien como sea no importa, ahora vere a Near y le comentare lo que pasa asi piensa en algo-

_-Bien, entonces nosotros estamos llendo hacia alla con la libreta ya que si intentan algo podremos tenerla lejos para que no suceda nada-_

-buena idea Mogi, bien nos vemos en el orfanato, adios-y dicho esto colge y encendi mi auto con destino a Wammy's House

Luego de eso llame a Roger, pero no me contestaba, ¿por que no lo hacia? algo me huele mal...y no es la manzana podrida que esta debajo de mi asiento, sino otra cosa...

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Abri la puerta, muy despacio, alli vi una de las escenas mas impactantes de mi vida...el profesor de literatura estaba en la esquina del baño, con una soga al cuello y muchos pedazos del espejo esparcidos alrededor suyo, el tenia en una de las manos un trozo y el otro brazo completamente revanado, con cortes que iban desde la muneca hasta el codo, mucha sangre y...

-Near, me estoy mareando...-Clear me saco de mis pensamientos asi que deje de mirar al profesor y me preocupe por ella, el olor de la sangre estaba muy fuerte y yo tambien me estaba mareando

-Clear vamonos ahora-la tome de la mano y comenzamos a irnos bastante rapido de alli

-guau, eso fue bastante traumatico, por que se habra suicidado?, debe ser porque no tenia manzanas, ku-ku-yo intente ignorarlo pero su opinion, aunque no demasiado clara, es bastante cierta, por que se habra suicidado?, justo nos interecepto Roger en la puerta para salir del lugar.

-que tanto vieron?-nos pregunto Roger, muy angustiado

-ku-ku mucho mas de lo que querriamos ku-ku-

-nada, solo fuimos a el cuarto de Clear a buscar algo-conteste rapidamente

-que cosa buscaron?-en ese momento mire mi mochila y encontre 3 manzanas

-manzanas, aqui estan-

-por que 3?

-me gustan las manzanas-dije y con eso salimos afuera, nos sentamos bajo el arbol

-que habia? osea que sucedio?-me pregunto lo ojivioleta, tomandome de las manos

-algo que no querras ver-

-auque sea dime que es lo que habia sin ser explicito-

-bien, no me dejas opcion, es el profe de literatura muerto, creo que se suicido-dije recordando esa traumatica escena

-fue tan terrible?-

-eh?-ella señalo nuestras manos entrelazadas, efectivamente se las estaba apretado inconcientemente, la solte, ella me dedico una sonrisa

-ku-ku se me hace que te gusta...-menciono el shinigami, yo lo mire con un gesto de odio- y si estas colorado ku-ku-en efecto, estaba colorado

Roger me llamo para que fuera hacia el edificio, yo tome a Clear y nos fuimos hasta recepcion alli estaba Gevanni

-Near! tengo malas-me decia bastante agitado

-eh? que sucedio?-

-es sobre la Death Note, la CIA y el FBI se la quieren llevar si no haces algo con ella!-yo no llege a callarlo para que Clear no me escuchara, me espera una larga explicacion mas tarde

-Death Note?-dijo la chica

-ku-ku comienza la explicacion-

-luego te explico-

-Ryuk! no te habia visto!-dijo Gev, en este momento pienso que Gev es estupido

-logicamente, Ku-Ku-

-luego la traen Aizawa y los demas, es para evitar problemas-

-bien, etto...puedes ayudar con algo?-le dije

-que cosa?-

-un suicidio de un profesor, esta en el baño de hombres-

-si, en un rato estara listo- y dicho esto se fue, Clear, Ryuk y yo nos fuimos a mi habitacion, tenia bastante por explicar

**-X-X-**

**Aizawa's Pov:**

Estabamos viajando, entrando a Winchester, Inglaterra, un pequeño pueblo rodeado de bosques y lugares donde es mas facil perderse que en cualquier otra parte.

-Y bien que dice el mapa Matsuda?-

-bien Mogi aqui dice que gires a la derecha...no espera a la izquierda!, noo segui derecho!-Mogi hizo caso a la ultima indicacion del pelinegro

-dame eso Matsuda-le dije arrebatandole el mapa-bien sigue derecho y dobla a la derecha en la siguiente interseccion

-a ver, Aizawa-me dijo Ide, sacandome el mapa-aqui dice que deben doblar a la izquierda-

-entonces que se supone que hago?-dijo Mogi

-sigue derecho!-grito Matsuda

-no, no, no dobla a la izquierda-dije Ide

-que no! dobla a la derecha!-grite

-Dios! voy a hacer lo que quiera!-grito Mogi, luego paro el auto en la banquina y le quito el mapa a Ide-esto...esto esta en Ingles...y tambien al reves...-todos nos miramos-bien ire a donde me paresca-nos dijo y arranco siguiendo derecho y en la proxima cuadra doblo en diagonal...Espero que llegemos pronto

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Estabamos lo 3 en la habitacion y yo tenia que comenzar a explicar

-bien que es una Death Note?-me dijo la chica

-bien, la Death Note es una libreta sobrenatura que puede matar personas con solo conocer el nombre y el rostro, se utilizo para un caso mundialmente famoso...-

-el caso Kira? si, de algo estaba enterada-dijo cortandome la explicacion

-Ku-Ku! dile lo del trato de los ojos...-dijo el shinigami

-bien, esas libretas venian ancladas con sus dueños shinigamis...-

-shinigamis? he oido historias sobre ellos, son como fanasmas o algo asi no?-

-fantasmas?, bien eso rima con manzanas-

-si algo parecido, pero mas irritantes-

-hey! estoy aqui!-se quejo Ryuk

-esa libreta tiene un problema, si no conces el nombre de la persona a la que quieres matar, no puedes no?-razono ella

-exacto, por eso existe algo que se llama trato de los ojos, se hace con el shinigami, entregas la mitad te tu vida y obtienes los ojos de shinigami, los cuales te dejan ver el nombre de la persona...-

-puedes ver el nombre de la persona?-

-si exacto, puedes ver...el nombre...un minuto ¡puedes ver!-

-ku-ku hasta que te diste cuenta-

-puedo ver? exacto! si hago el trato voy a poder ver!-me dijo ella y luego me abrazo

-todavia hay un problema-dijo el shinigami moviendo su dedo de lado a lado

-ah si cierto, para tener los ojos de shinigami tienes que entregar la mitad de tu vida-

-osea que si vivo 90 años,van a quedar en 45 y si vivo 50, en 25 no?-

-si, es una carga logica para un cuaderno asesino, ademas te tendras que quedar con la libreta y pueden desconfiar de ti, y la regla de los 13 dias y...-

-tranquilizate...que regla de los 13 dias?-

-bien el cuaderno tiene reglas de como usarlo y una regla dice que tienes que escribir nombres cada 13 dias sino mueres-

-acuerdate de que esa regla era falsa-cierto!, esa regla es falsa!, pero no puedo decirle que era falsa, me preguntaria como lo se y ella aun no conoce a Ryuk

-eso...es arriesgado-dijo ella, justo en ese momento Gevanni abrio la puerta

-ups, interrumpo algo?-nos dijo, haciendo referencia a la posicion en la que estabamos, ella se separo bruscamente de mi

-etto...no nada...que sucede?-dije intentando recobrar la compostura

-tiene que ver los resultados del suicidio-

-emm..ok, Clear te quedas aqui? Clear?

-estoy en la esquina del cuarto-mire hacia alli y estaba construyendo una torre de cerillas-me queda mucho tiempo jeje, adios luego me cuentas!-me dijo

-ku-ku yo me quedo con ella-yo y Gev miramos a Ryuk-que? esta bien voy con ustedes ¬¬-y nos fuimos para ver lo que sucede

**-X-X-**

**Ide's Pov:**

Por fin estabamos llegando al orfanato desppues de 2 horas perdidos hasta que Matsuda pidio indicaciones pero la señora no nos entendio porque habla ingles y penso que la queriamos secuestrar, ahora Matsuda tiene moretones por todas partes, las abuelitas dan miedo. Mogi comenzo a aparcar enfrente del establecimiento, luego de eso bajamos y en la recepcion estaban Near y Gevanni

-que sucedio?-pregunte al ver la cantidad de papeles y fotos que habia sobre el escritorio

-wow! que sucedio?-dijo Matsuda

-un profesor se suicido en el baño, como sea, trajieron la libreta?-dijo el niño peliblanco

-si esta en el baul del auto-dijo Mogi

-señor Aizawa, me acompaña a buscarla?-

-si-y ellos se fueron a buscarla

-me ayudan con esto?-dijo Gev

-si-respondimos Mogi, Matsuda y yo al unisono

-donde esta Ryuk?-dijo Mogi

-aqui en el orfanato, se colo conmigo, creo que fue afuera o algo asi-

-emm bien da igual-dije y seguimos con el trabajo

**-X-X-**

**Ryuk's Pov:**

_"manzanas, manzanas, manzanas, manzanas, manz...donde hay manzanas?"_ era lo unico que podia pensar, mmm la mochila de Near quedo en el cuarto de la niña ciega, voy a ir a ver si estan alli. Me encamine tratando de no pasar por donde estaban Gev y los demas hasta la pieza de la chica, efectivamente alli estaba la mochila, me agache tratando de no tirar nada y levante la mochila del suelo, esta hizo ruido y la niña se me acerco peligrosamente, yo me aparte y me golpee con la repisa y esta se cayo, haciendo mucho ruido, pero no fue lo unico que se cayo...

-NOO! EL TROZO DE LA DEATH NOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...-justo este toco el pie de ella-EEEEEEEE...ups!- y me fui lo mas rapido que pude hacia afuera

-Dios mio me habra escuchado?, si es asi estoy en un problema!...ya se, Near!se lo dire a el-

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Estaba terminando de ver lo del profesor cuando Ryuk se me hacerco al oido y me dijo

-hey! necesito hablar contigo en privado-

-esta bien, acompañame-le respondi, tome la libreta y salimos caminando hasta mi habitacion

-que sucede?-pregunte

-veras, fui a la pieza de la niña y sin querer tire la repisa y justo se me cayo el trozo de la Death Note con el que te toque y bueno yo estaba gritando y justo toco sus pies y me escucho!-me dijo muy alterado

-rayos Ryuk!, pero bueno no importa, total en algun momento se lo iba a tener que contar-le respondi

-uff..Dios pense que era un problema mas grave-

-que es lo peor que te podria pasar?, perder tus manzanas acaso?-

-siii! eso seria como quitarle la droga a un adicto o los remedios a un enfermo!-

-y que te sucede si te las quito?-ya me estaba viniendo a la mente hacer un experimento con Ryuk

-me da sindrome de abstinencia-

-eh? y como sabes que es eso?-

-no soy tan tonto!-

-no, no eres taaan tonto-

-eso es una peor ofensa!-

-bien, bien, cuales son los sintomas?-

-me comienzo a retorcer y me pongo de cabeza, no es nada bonito!-

-ustedes, los shinigamis, son bien raros... Vamos a la pieza de Clear, que te tengo que presentar-y me dirigi hasta dicha habitacion.

-Near! no sabes lo que paso! se escucho un ruido y luego se cayo la repisa y se escucho un grito como "eeeee" y luego un "UPS!" pero no habia nadie en la pieza!-me dijo asustada

-todo esto es tu culpa!-dije yo, dirijiendome a Ryuk, haciendole señas de que no hable

-eh? que hice?-me dijo Clear

-Clear, recuerdas que te hable sobre los shinigamis?-

-sii...-

-recuerdas que te dije que son irritantes?-

-aja..pero a que va todo esto?-

-en esta habitacion, hay un shinigami-Clear se quedo tiesa y abrio bien los ojos

-no... No puede ser...encerio?-

-solo puede ser visto y escuchado por aquellos que toque el Death Note...o un trozo de el-

-aja...por eso senti algo que cayo sobre mis pies despues de derrumbarse la repisa y luego escuche un grito, o la continuacion de uno, como que si alguien gritara pero le sacaran el sonido y en la mitad del grito se lo regresaran...-dedujo ella

-exacto, Clear te presento al shinigami: Ryuk, Ryuk-Clear, Clear-Ryuk-los presente

-mucho gusto, señor shinigami, soy Clear-dijo muy contenta

-es un placer, soy Ryuk-

-hey! no que los acabo de presentar!-dije

-ah si jajajaja!-se reia

-Ku-ku! es cierto-

-una pregunta, etto...Ryuk, los shinigamis pueden saber el nombre de una persona por sus ojos no?-pregunto la ojivioleta

-exacto y tambien los años de vida de ellas-

-guau, eso es interesante... Near, si Ryuk esta aqui, significa que tambien aqui hay una libreta, no?-

-la tengo en la mano-le conteste, entregandosela-Clear... esatas segura de que quieres volver a ver? en este mundo ya no hay casi cosas que valgan la pena ver ya que todas estan destruidas, te pido que lo pienses bien antes de que lo hagas...-

-si, lo voy a pensar...-justo en ese momento entro Aizawa a la habitacion

-Near, tenemos graves problemas...-sali corriendo de la habitacion y vi a todos preocupados

-Near, donde esta la libreta?-me dijo Gev

-la ten...-Gev me tapo la boca

-shhh...aqui no-

-que sucede?-

-ven, te lo explicare-y alli me llevo al baño

-mira, unos policias vinieron a investigar lo del profesor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban los agentes del SPK,osea nosotros, y la policia de Japon, que trabajamos en el caso K, y bueno, llamaron al FBI y rodean el edificio en este momento. Que hacemos?-

-ustedes cubranme, yo y Clear escaparemos llevandonos la libreta-

-hacia donde van a ir?-

-saldremos por la parte de atras, cruzaremos el campo hasta la parte trasera del recinto, alli atras hay bosque nomas, conosco una salida para salir y escaparemos con ella y la quemare-

-buen plan, yo te cubro, busca a Clear-

-si-y con eso empezamos el plan

Busque a Clear y le explique rapido lo que paso, debiamos irnos ya!

Saliamos apresurados, corriamos entre los arbustos, nos ocultabamos, se podria decir que "tenia" un pijama blanco, hasta que se acerco...

-Nigel? que haces aqui cariño?-dijo ella acariciandolo

-ven, te ayudare a salir-le dije, la tome de la mano y la sace por el hueco de las rejas, despues de salir corrimos mucho hasta el bosque

-Ku-ku! esto es muy interesante!-nos dijo el ente, nosotros descansabamos

-calla...-dijo ella

-aproposito, alguien nos sigue-

-eh?, quien?-pregunte

-ni idea ahora esta detras de los arboles, en aquella direccion-me dijo señalandolo

-Clear...corre, ¡CORRE!-grite, dandole la libreta, mientras que yo corri en direccion a nuestro espia para arremeter contra el,los vi perderse a la distancia

**-X-X-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Nueva Era

**Capitulo 4: ****Nueva Era**

**Clear's Pov:**

Sali corriendo pero no se exactamente hacia adonde, solo le pedi a Ryuk que me ayudara a no tropezarme, estoy en desventaja,necesito ayuda

-Ku-ku el trato se encuentra vigente-

-si, lo se...lo estoy reconsiderando-entregar la mitad de mi vida para poder ver? creo que no tengo opcion, luego escuche un coche de policia, sali corriendo, recorde que Near me dijo que nadie debe saber de la Death Note, necesito poreteger esta cosa, pero no puedo, no asi...

Llegue hasta lo que parece ser una cueva muy pequeña, apenas entro, me sente, abrazando mis rodillas, hacia mucho frio hoy, estaba casi congelada...

-Ryuk...q-quiero...hacer el...trato-musite

-Ku-Ku!-

Luego abri los ojos...

Se, se sentia extraño...estoy muy mareada...luego vi los colores, marron de madera, gris del cielo, verde del pasto, negro de shinigami...un segundo...

-KYYAA!-grite asustada al ver a esa...cosa

-Por Mi Madre Shinigami! es la tercera vez que me pasa!, ya se me teñire de rojo y me pondre googles asi me parezco a ese...ese...bue a ese-

-erk...Ryuk?-dije yo

-el mismo...puedes ver algo?-inquirio el shinigami

-si, puedo-en ese momento me acrode de Near-NEAR! SHINIGAMI LLEVAME CON EL!

-que soy Ryuk! tranquila...no te me esponjes-y comenzo a volar, yo lo segui

**-X-X-**

**Near's Pov:**

Me abalance encima de mi perseguidor y comenze a golpearlo, yo no soy muy fuerte pero puedo causarle un gran daño, luego el me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me levanto, me quedo sin aire!

-Tu mocoso, ya te pasaste de listo...-me dijo el tipo

-sueltalo...-dijo otra persona que no puedo ver-QUE LO SUELTES!-grito

-a si? y que vas a hacer...?-el muchacho saco una pistola y apunto hacia el espia-esta bien...-me solto, cai al piso de una manera brusca

-alejate del niño!-dijo-date la vuelta y pon las manos donde las vea-el espia obedecio y el lo esposo, primero sus muñecas y luego a un arbol-cual es tu mision?-

-recuperar la libreta-

-el tiene la libreta?-dijo, señalandome

-no lo se...solo tenia que seguirlos, para comprobarlo-

-vamonos-me dijo, luego me tomo por el hombro y me llevo

-como te encuentras?-me pregunto

-bien,solo un poco mareado por la falta de aire-el chico era un joven de unos 17 años y pelo rojo

-veo...-luego vi acercarse a Clear y a Ryuk

-Clear!- me acerque -como te encuentras?-ella se aparto de mi

-tranquila, el es Near-dijo Ryuk

-no, no entiendo-lo habra hecho?

-ku-ku-

-Nate River...-dijo mi nobre-tu eres Near?-asenti

-hiciste el trato verdad?-ella asintio, luego vino corriendo hacia mi, estaba llorando, la abrace

-eh?...no logro entender-dijo el chico que estaba con nosotros, Clear levanto la cabeza y lo miro

-Mail Jeevas? asi te llamas?-yo abri los ojos bien grandes, luego me di vuelta

-Matt?-dije

-el mismo-luego sonrio

-como que no moriste?-

-es una larga historia, ahora vamonos de aqui-

Salimos corriendo en dirreccion al bosque, ya tengo una idea para el FBI, al final del sendero del bosque hay una carretera, alli Gev nos espera, entramos al auto

-se encuentran bien?-inquirio Gev

-si, estamos bien-contesto Matt

-que alivio, consegui que nos dieran 3 dias mas para destruir la libreta-

-si, pero no podemos destruir la original-dije

-por que?-

-Clear hizo el trato de los ojos, Gev, por eso ya no es ciega-

-interesante...bien cual es tu plan?

-tenemos un unico problema: si hizo el trato cuando se queme la libreta ella perdera los ojos mas la mitad de la vida que entrego antes, osea es como si nada-explique

-que haremos ahora?-dijo Matt

-mi plan es...-les explique lo que tenian que hacer

**-X-X-**

**(En otro lugar)**

**Near's Pov:**

Bien: la libreta esta lista para ser quemada solo tenemos que entregarsela

-bien ahora con un preso comprobaremos la libreta-dijo un agente, abrio la libreta y escribio el nombre de un preso que se encontraba en la sala, yo le tape los ojos a Clear, el sujeto murio 40 segundos despues, como debe ser...

-Clear, te encuetras bien?-

-si Matt, estoy bien-

-quemaremos la libreta-abajo de la libreta habia un incinerador que cumplio su funcion muy bien

-Ku-ku esto me apena, es extraño ver como se quema mi Death Note-nos dijo el shinigami

-bien ya pueden irse-nos dijo el agente, nosotros obedecimos

-ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto la chica

-a Wammy's, no?-nos contresto Gev a lo que ella asintio

-ese fue un muy buen plan Near!-

-gracias Matt-nosotros utilizamos la libreta falsa que habiamos hecho antes de Mikami, solo que le cambiamos la hoja que sigue por una de la Death Note, la verdadera esta en una caja fuerte de la cual no se la clave, solo la sabe Clear

-Llegamos- despues de 2 horas

El dia fue tranquilo le contamos a Roger lo sucedido y nos felicito por haberlo hecho tan bien y ademas haberle devuelto la vista a Clear, luego fuimos afuera, era un dia hermoso, la chica de ojos violetas miraba al cielo mientras compartia una manzana con Ryuk, Matt se encontraba sentado en la ventana jugando con su PsP y Gev estaba con Halle charlando, yo por mi parte me sente al lado de Clear

-hola, como estas-le pregunte

-ah, yo? bien-me dijo, dedicandome una sonrisa, creo que n podre tolerarlo mas tiempo-Gracias por ayudarme y hacerme recuperar la vision-

-etoo...de nada-le sonrei

-HEY TORTOLITOS! EL ALMUERZO ESTA SERVIDO!-nos grito Matt, Clear rio ante este comentario

-sera mejor que vayan, ya veo que despues andan pensando mal ku-ku-yo me levante y la ayude a pararse a Clear, mientras la llevaba hacia el comedor

-etoo...Near?-

-si? -

-nada-me dijo ella, mirando nuestras manos enlazadas, yo me sonroje, lo podia notar porque me ardia la cara, pero no la solte, la comida fue muy alegre, charlabamos con los demas chicos del orfanato, era la primera vez que socializaba tanto.

-Hey, tortolito! yo te la cuido, vale?-me dijo Matt

-no...no se de que hablas...-el me sonrio y se fue a sentar pra jugar videojuegos

Llego el momento de irse y yo como detective que soy, tenia que volver a trabajar, estaba en mi habitacion empacando cuando llego ella.

-te vas?-me dijo Clear con un tono de angustia en su voz

-si, me tengo que ir, necesito seguir con el trabajo de L pero debo ganarme mi propa fama como N-

-profundo-luego rio-espero volverte a ver-

-si puedo volvere a visitarte-

-encerio?-

-si, por que no lo haria?

-y...no se que se yo-luego volvio a reir

-C-U-R-S-I-!-! dejense de cursilerias-

-callate Ryuk-dije yo, tirando una manzana hacia afuera, rebotando por la pared y yendose por los pasillos, con Ryuk atras. Luego tome las manos de la ojivioleta, ella me abrazo

-sera extraño-me dijo ella

-eh?-

-sera extraño no tener competencia otra vez o alguien que me diga cursilerias obligadamente en la clase de Poesia o que me acompañen con manzanas-luego me me miro

-para mi, lo que sigue sera extraño...-nuestros labios estaban tan cerca...

-eh?-en ese momenro, acabe con la distancia, es de lo mas raro que me ha pasado, es algo tierno, dulce, me gusta, luego necesitaba aire, asi que me separe

-VAMONOS NEAR! NECESITAMOS TOMAR EL AVION!-se escucho el grito de Gev desde afuera

-Te Amo...-luego de esas palabras me fui, dejandola muy aturdida, baje por las escaleras y me subi al auto con Gev y Halle. Me iba, y seguramente seria para siempre...

**-X-X-**

**Clear's Pov:**

-se...se fue...-luego entro Matt

-nada es para siempre...ya lo aprendi-

-demonios...-

**-X-X-**

**Clear's Pov:**

Ha pasado el tiempo, mas concretamente 2 años desde que conoci a Near

Comienzo a relatar desde esta fecha ya que hoy ha pasado algo interesante, 120 muertes confirmadas en una sola semana, todas de ataque al corazon, esto segura que es ua persona que obtubo la libreta de alguna forma, de hecho estoy en un 97,12% segura de ello.

Como sucesora de L voy a tener que comenzar a trabajar...

**-X-X-**

**Fin Clear's Pov:**

**Autora's Pov: (xD)**

Una nueva era comienza, un nuevo reto y la batalla entre genios comienza de nuevo...

**-X-X-**

**...**

Woow: nunca pense que termimaria este fic!

decidi terminarlo entero antes de publicarlo, por eso los capitulos separados, para que no se haga "denso" xD

les cuento: me tarde 2 meses y medio en terminarlo

ademas es una idea bastante ingeniosa, no?

Muchisimas gracias a todos los comentarios que hagan!

**S**_**ka**_**C**_**ore**_


End file.
